CSI:Miami
CSI: Miami (Crime Scene Investigation: Miami) is an American police procedural television series that ran on CBS from September 23, 2002 to April 8, 2012, for a total of ten seasons and 232 original episodes. This is the first spin-off of the popular long-running series . The show trails the investigations of a team of Miami-Dade Police Department forensic scientists as they unveil the circumstances behind mysterious and unusual deaths and crimes committed. CSI: Miami is produced in partnership with the Canadian media company Alliance Atlantis and CBS Paramount Television. On May 16, 2007, CBS renewed the show for a sixth season. CSI: Miami's sixth season began airing on September 24, 2007. On February 1, 2012, it was announced that the tenth season of CSI: Miami would be trimmed to nineteen episodes to make room for the debut of midseason replacement NYC 22. The series has been concluded on April 8, 2012, then a month later on May 13, 2012 the first franchise was cancelled after ten seasons as well as NYC 22. CSI: Miami Canceled the first CSI franchise after ten seasons (no season eleven). (by Trevor Kimball of TVSeriesFinale) - May 13, 2012 Production CSI: Miami is filmed primarily in the United States. Location shots are filmed in the South Florida/Miami-Dade area. Music Like CSI and CSI: NY, CSI: Miami uses a song, "Won't Get Fooled Again" by "The Who ", as its theme song. The lyrics were written by Pete Townshend, with vocals by Roger Daltrey, from "The Who"'s 1971 album, Who's Next. All throughout the series music plays an important role, with popular music often playing during the course of an episode. Musicians who have lent their music to the show include Lynyrd Skynyrd, Paul Oakenfold, Audioslave, Nine Inch Nails, Ill Nino, Sigur Ros, Prince, Oasis, M.I.A., Seal, Damien Rice, Lemon Jelly, Eminem, Chamillionaire, Mogwai, Drowning Pool, Black Eyed Peas, Chemical Brothers, Finger Eleven, Kylie Minogue, Papa Roach, Interpol, Chronic Future, Death Cab for Cutie, Foo Fighters, Brittney Spears, Tiesto, Lauren 'DJ Pink' Krakowiak, Amy Winehouse, Kasabian, FC Kahuna, Linkin Park, Paolo Nutini, Evanescence, and many more. CSI: Miami: The Soundtrack was released on September 24, 2002 by Hip-O Records. Crew Creators * Anthony E. Zuiker * Carol Mendelsohn * Ann Donahue Executive Producers * Jerry Bruckheimer * Anthony E. Zuiker * Carol Mendelsohn * Ann Donahue * Jonathan Littman * Danny Cannon * Nancy Miller * Sam Strangis Plot Like the original CSI, CSI: Miami is a police procedural about a team of forensic scientists who serve the Miami-Dade Police Department. It is set in present-day Miami-Dade County (which mainly includes Miami-Dade, as well as Miami, Kendall, Miami Beach, Coral Gables, Opa-Locka, Key Biscayne, etc.) It should be noted that unlike the CSI characters, all of the CSI: Miami characters are fully-commisioned Police Officers, most carrying the rank of Detective 2nd Grade or higer. The team investigates mysterious and unusual deaths to determine who killed whom and why, and also solves other serious crimes (such as rape). The show frequently focuses on a single case in each episode as opposed to the two-cases-per-episode storytelling of its sister shows, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and CSI: NY. Many of its characters have appeared on all three CSI related shows because of the two-part episodes. Characters Main characters * CSI Level 3 Day Shift Supervisor Lieutenant Horatio "H" Caine '(David Caruso) '(Season 1-10): the Head of the Miami-Dade crime lab, a forensic analyst and former bomb-squad officer. In "Saving Face" (season 1, episode 2), Caine revealed that everything he knew had been taught to him by his mentor, Al Humphreys (played by Lou Beatty, Jr.), who is killed by an explosion while trying to defuse a bomb in the episode. Caine was briefly married to Eric Delko's sister, Marisol Delko (Alana de la Garza), which ended when she was murdered by a Mala Noche sniper. As of the season 6 premiere, Horatio has discovered that he has a sixteen-year-old son named Kyle, who was going to be tried as an adult for kidnapping. His mother paid off the star witness, and the episode ends with Kyle choosing his mother, saying, "I have to give her a chance." Horatio was present at the death of fellow CSI Tim Speedle, and that of his own brother, (Raymond). Caine appears to have a good sense for how to communicate with children who have just experienced traumatic ordeals, obtaining information from them quickly and gently. As a child, Horatio was a victim of domestic violence (his mother was killed by his father). At the end of the season 6 finale, Horatio is shot. It appears as though he is dead, but in CBS's behind the scenes video, it's said Horatio's death was faked so he can go after Ron. David Caruso says, "Horatio designed a staging of an event that will free him up to go after this man with a different license." * CSI Level 3 Day Shift Assistant Supervisor: Megan Donner (Kim Delaney) (Season 1): Horatio's predecessor who went on indefinite leave from her job following the death of her husband. She briefly returned to work alongside Horatio, who has since been promoted to head investigator of the CSI unit, but later resigned, finding the pressures of the job to now be more than she could handle. The character was reportedly written out due to the lack of chemistry between Delaney and Caruso[http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,388600,00.html Kim Delaney is leaving CSI: Miami | CSI: Miami | In the News | TV | Entertainment Weekly]. * CSI Level 3 Day Shift Assistant Supervisor: Detective Calleigh Duquesne (Emily Procter) (Season 1-10): a ballistics specialist. Her father is an alcoholic attorney who has tried to rehabilitate himself several times. She has a brief relationship with John Hagen in season 2; in the season 3 finale, Hagen shoots himself while she is getting a different gun, after having pulled a gun on her earlier in the episode. It has been hinted that romantic interests have sprung up between her and others, including Special Agent Peter Elliot, fellow CSI and best friend Eric Delko and (currently) Homicide Detective Jake Berkeley. She follows the letter of the rules at all times (except once with her father). * CSI Level 3: Detective Eric "Delko" Delektorsky (Adam Rodríguez) (Season 1-7; Recurring Season 8; Full Time-Season 9-10): a fingerprint and drug identification expert of Cuban and Russian descent. In episode 410, "Shattered", Delko's job is endangered when he is arrested for drug possession, but it is discovered that the marijuana was for his sister (Marisol) to ease the pain of her leukemia treatments. Marisol was murdered by a Mala Noche sniper after she married Delko's boss, Horatio Caine. Eric is also the team's underwater recovery expert. While trying to rescue a woman kidnapped by escapee Clavo Cruz, Delko was critically wounded by one of Cruz's henchmen. He survived and is now back on the team. * CSI Level 3: Detective Timothy 'Tim' "Speed" Speedle (Rory Cochrane) (Seasons 1-3 Lost Son; Guest Star Season 6): trace evidence and impressions expert; originally from Syracuse, New York, with a degree in biology from Columbia University, Speed was killed in the line of duty in the third season premiere, Lost Son; he had not maintained his firearm diligently, and was shot by a suspect when it misfired during a police shoot-out. The character was written out at the request of Cochrane, who wanted to pursue a career in film and reportedly disliked the long, arduous shooting schedule for CSI: Miamihttp://www.csifiles.com/interviews/rory_cochrane.shtml CSIFiles.com interview with Rory Cochrane, dated Sept. 22, 2004.. The actor later reprised his role as a hallucination of Eric Delko's. * CSI Level 3: Detective Ryan Wolfe (Jonathan Togo) (Season 3-10): Ryan was working as a police officer at the time he was hired by Horatio, who noted with approval that Ryan kept his firearm immaculately clean (his predecessor, Speedle, died in the line of duty as a direct result of his poor gun maintenance). He first appeared in the episode "Under the Influence", but did not become a regular cast member until "Hell Night". Ryan appears to believe in curses ("Curse of the Coffin"). Ryan was impaled in the eye with a nailgun in the episode "Nailed". At the end of the episode "Burned" (#522), Ryan was fired for being directly linked to a murder suspect and lying about it. Seeking jobs as both a crime-scene expert, an expert witness for the defense, a firearms range technician and applying to work as an ME Investigator while applying for reinstatement, he was later reinstated. In the season 6 finale, Wolfe receives a text message saying "It is done" right after Horatio is shot and presumed dead; it is, as of yet, unknown if this is message was related to Horatio's shooting, or if it was regarding another matter entirely. * MDPD Robbery/Homicide Unit: Detective Yelina Salas (Sofia Milos) (Season 3; Recurring Seasons 1, 2, 5, 6 & 7): a Colombian robbery/homicide detective frequently attached to CSI investigations, and the widow of Horatio's brother Raymond. She later starts a relationship with IAB Sergeant Rick Stetler, Horatio's personal nemesis. After her husband Raymond was revealed to still be alive, she left with him and their son for Brazil, where they planned to keep a low profile for Raymond's safety. She reappears in Season 5, starting with "Rio" (the season opener). Caine and Delko are in Rio to hunt down Antonio Riaz, who murdered Caine's wife (and Delko's sister) Marisol at the end of Season 4. Riaz is killed in a fight with Horatio, but not before killing Raymond Caine and enlisting Ray Jr into drug running in the shantytowns of the area. Yelina and Ray Jr wind up back in Miami, and Yelina goes into business as a private investigator (episode 522, "Burned"). Yelina investigates a suspect for Horatio, and she locates a birth certificate that reveals that the parolee is in fact Horatio's biological son (episode 601, "Dangerous Son"). * MDPD Robbery/Homicide unit: Detective Sergeant Frank Tripp (Rex Linn) (Season 5-10; Recurring Seasons 1-4): a Texan robbery/homicide detective who regularly accompanies the team to the crime scenes. He has a gruff appreciation for the capabilities of the CSIs and their excellent results. He has a good working relationship with all the CSIs, particularly Calleigh. He is divorced, with three kids (episode 118, "Dispo Day"). After passing the Sergeant's Exam, Tripp was required to spend some time in uniform on a patrol rotation, but soon returned to the robbery/homicide unit and plainclothes duty (episode #611, "Guerrillas in the Mist"). * Medical Examiner Doctor Alexx Woods (Khandi Alexander) (Seasons 1-6, Recurring Seasons 7-8): a Miami-Dade medical examiner. Alexx began her medical career in New York as a physician and became a medical examiner with the CSI team after moving to Miami for personal reasons. She is a very emotional person, and often talks to the dead bodies as she examines them. She is married with a young son and daughter. Alexx is not the Chief Medical Examiner, as noted in one the episodes when she was offered a transfer to the night shift by the Chief Medical Examiner, but rejected the position. In the episode "Rock and a Hard Place" (#619), her son is named the prime suspect in a murder; this causes Alexx to rethink her job in the M.E.'s Office (and her place on the team as well as her friendship with the other CSIs), and she quits - "I need to spend more of my time taking care of the living." * Medical Examiner Doctor Tara Price (Megalyn Echikunwoke) (Season 7): the new Miami-Dade day-shift medical examiner who replaced the departed Doctor Alexx Woods, played by Khandi Alexander, who left the show in season six. Echikunwoke was introduced in the seventh season's second episode, "Won't Get Fueled Again." She became part of the main opening cast credits in Episode 705, "Bombshell". In episode 707, "Cheating Death", Eric and Ryan play a joke on her which almost results in the entire case being compromised. In the end of Episode 717, "Divorce Party" Dr. Price is shown to steal a bottle of Oxycodone (an opioid analgesic medication) from a victim in the morgue and place the blame on Julia Winston. Also in that episode Horatio Caine has his son Kyle working as an intern for her after he gets into trouble. In Episode 724, "Dissolved" Ryan finally confronts her about it when he discovers the stolen pills in her locker. She then quits after this confrontation. * CSI Level 2: Officer Natalia Boa Vista (Eva LaRue) (Season 5-10; Recurring Season 4): a DNA analyst who upon first arriving, was only allowed to work on cold or unsolved cases due to the restrictions of her federal grant. She and Delko dated briefly, which ended abruptly after a pregnancy scare. She escaped an abusive marriage before joining the department, when her association with a society for battered women was key to helping the team solve the murder of a woman (who had been killed by the victim's ex-husband) assuming an alias for protection. In season 5, much to her distress, she discovered her abusive ex-husband (Nick Townsend) was out of prison when he served her with a restraining order. He was working for a private company that cleans up crime scenes, forcing her to make terms with him to get the restraining order dropped. The two shared a tense professional relationship until Nick's murder, a crime for which Boa Vista was briefly considered the prime suspect. * CSI Level 1: Officer Walter Simmons(Omar Benson Miller) (Season 8-10): a Louisiana native and art theft specialist who transfers over from the night shift to join Horatio's team. His first appearance was in episode, "Bolt Action". He became part of the main cast in episode, "Dude, Where's My Groom?" * CSI Level 2: Officer Jesse Cardoza (Eddie Cibrian) (Season 8): was a former LAPD officer, who transferred back to the MDPD. In "Out of Time", a flashback occurs back to 1997, depicting Cardoza's departure from the Miami crime lab and transfer to Los Angeles, following in the conclusion of a case which led to Horatio Caine becoming head of the new investigative unit that became CSI. He returns in "Hostile Takeover", as a member of the team, taking Eric Delko's place. When he returns, the lab is attacked and he is taken hostage along with three other people, but he was rescued by Horatio. After that, in the episode "Show Stopper", there was a discrepancy in the department's Hummer mileage log; Jesse did not explain it at first, but later on, in the lockerroom, he explained to Calleigh that he was following a woman and who was in danger from a man he'd dealt with in California, and that he'd transferred back to Miami because the man in question had also killed Cardoza's wife. In June 2010 it was announced that Cibrian was not picked up as a regular for the ninth season and his character would be leaving. It was revealed in the ninth season premiere that he died after being poisoned by halon gas in the eighth season finale, having suffered head trauma in the fall. Recurring characters CSI: Miami has utilized an extensive cast of recurring characters on the show. Recurring characters can be found as technicians in the crime lab, as homicide detectives, as family members of main characters, and as villains, among others. Episode list See: List of CSI: Miami episodes Crossovers CSI: Miami was spin off from an episode of the original CSI entitled "Cross Jurisdictions." In this episode, Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown of the original CSI travel to Miami while investigating the murder of Las Vegas' ex-chief of detectives. In addition, CSI: Miami has twice crossed over with spin-off CSI: NY. Characters from CSI: NY were originally featured in the second season CSI: Miami episode, "MIA/NYC NonStop." The shows crossed over a second time in the CSI: Miami season four episode, "Felony Flight," in which Det. Mac Taylor from New York came to Miami to assist Horatio in tracking down a common nemesis. The story was continued in the second season CSI: NY episode, "Manhattan Manhunt," when the murderer flees to New York and Horatio returns to New York with Mac to continue the investigation. Reception CSI: Miami has been named the World's Most Popular TV Show following rating studies of 20 countries worldwide. The survey, which was conducted by Informa Telecoms and Media, showed that CSI: Miami was featured in more top ten viewing charts than any other show. Also, in the same survey, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation was shown to have high popularity coming in at sixth place.http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/5231334.stm BBC News article on world's most popular shows Franchise Like CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami has spawned a series of comic books, novels, and video games based on the show. In addition, the show CSI: NY was based on a second season episode of CSI: Miami. U.S. television ratings Seasonal rankings (based on average total viewers per episode) of CSI: Miami on CBS. Note: Each U.S. network television season starts near late September and ends in late May, or occasionally early June, which coincides with the completion of May sweeps. DVD releases The CSI: Miami Region 2 DVD releases have followed a particular pattern whereby each season is progressively released in two parts (each of 11 or 12 episodes, with special features split up) before ultimately being sold as a single boxed set. *The Region 4 releases of the first two seasons were initially divided up into two parts of 11 or 12 episodes before being released in full season DVD "fat packs", with large cases compared to the slimline cases DVD distributors opt for now. The release dates detailed here are for the re-released seasons in slimline cases. The two-part releases as well as the "fat pack" full season releases of the first two seasons were released much earlier than these re-releases. The subsequent seasons were first released in the slimline cases. *''By discountinued I mean that they are doing in in full, like in Region 1.'' U.S. Broadcast History * First Run: September 23, 2002 – April 8, 2012 -- Mondays 10:00pm/9:00pm central (Season 1-8); Sunday's 10:00pm/9:00pm central on CBS (Season 9-10). * Repeats: "CSI: Miami" was rerun on A&E Network in 2005. Both A&E and Spike TV share the rerun rights to the crossover episodes (with CSI: NY), Felony Flight and Manhattan Manhunt.The Futon Critic: Spike TV Highlights -- April 2007 It is also on AMC Tuesday to Thursday from 5:00pm to 8:00pm. In August 2012 WE tv started airing reruns of the show. Trivia *This was the first CSI ''series to be cancelled. *This is the only ''CSI ''spin-off to produce its own spin-off. *This is the only ''CSI ''series not to lose its first-credited actors, with the exception of ''Cyber, ''which still retains Arquette, Van Der Beek, and Danson. *This is one of two ''CSI ''series to credit one of its two lead actors in final position, bestowing the ''and ''credit upon female lead Kim Delaney during the shows first season. The other series to do this is ''Cyber, ''which credits Danson last. See also * * * References External links * [http://www.cbs.com/primetime/csi_miami/ CBS ''CSI: Miami official site] (Flash required) * ''CSI: Miami ''Official wiki at CBS * ''Watching CSI '' * "CSI: Miami" at Yahoo! TV * CSI: Miami - Full episodes (For US only) * CSI: Miami - Full episodes (Amazon) Category:CSI: Miami